gracias a los celos
by valeneko-chan
Summary: bueno soy nueva en esto pero a qui va: Fuji tiene una gran idea la cual implica muchos cambios en los sentimientos de ryoma y sakuno...eiji descubrira nuevos sentimientos? mal resumen mejor entra y lee :D
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal en Seigaku y la practica de tenis estaba por empezar y Ryoma Echizen,el ni o prodigio de 12 a os,estaba en camino a las canchas de tenis porque si llegaba tarde de seguro su capitán Tezuca le daría unos de sus agotadores y famosos castigos dar vueltas a las canchas.

Por otro lado se podía ver a la nieta de la entrenadora Ryuzaki,  
Sakuno,que estaba siendo recibía por el estruendoso grito de su amiga Tomoka

-buenos días Sakuno!-grito Tomoka mientras la daba un abrazo

-buenos días tomo-chan

-oye Saku las practicas de Ryoma-sama están por empezar ven!vamos vamos!-Tomoka tomo del brazo a Sakuno y se la llevo a rastras

ya en las canchas de tenis Inui daba las instrucciones de los ejercicios

-bueno chicos hoy daremos 15 vueltas a las canchas en 10 minutos y el que llegue fuera del tiempo tendrá que tomar mi nueva versión mejorada de Ahozu-dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa escalofriante y sus lentes brillaban con maldad

-yo no pienso tomar eso,nya-se quejo Eiji mientras se escondía tras Oishi

-no puedo llegar tarde ,no puedo-dijo momo

-una versión mejorada me muero por probarla-dijo Fuji sin ni siquiera dejar de sonrreir

-oye Echizen no hagas trampa-dijo momo cuando vio a Ryoma empezar a correr

-mada mada dane

las practicas terminaron y Sakuno le llevaba una ponta a Ryoma como hacia aveses

-etto...Ryoma-kun...te compre...una ponta...se que es tu favorita

-gracias-Ryoma tomo la ponta y se fue dejando a Sakuno muy triste por la fría forma de ser de Ryoma

no muy lejos de hay se podía ver a un decepcionado Eiji,un triste momo y a un normalmente sonrriente Fuji

-ay Echizen no sabes como tratar a las mujeres-dijo momo con la cabeza agachada

-si O'chibi sigue a si se quedara como un viejo soltero y arrugado nya!-dijo Eiji

-si hubiera una forma de hacer que Echizen mostrara sus sentimientos

-creo que tengo una idea chicos-dijo Fuji que no había hablado en todo el rato

-cual?-dijeron al unisono

-celos-Fuji abrió sus ojos

-pero como lo vas a hacer Fuji-sempai?  
-si uno de nosotros se acerca a Ryuzaki-chan y se hace su amigo dejara a ryoma algo de lado entonces el sentirá celos y mostrara sus sentimientos

-pero quien lo hará?-pregunto Eiji

-tu-Fuji lo miro divertido al ver su cara de sorpresa

-He!porque yo y no tu o momo?!

-porque de los tres tu eres el mas guapo-contesto Fuji

-si tienes razón yo soy muy guapo lo haré!-Eiji salto

Fuji vio que momo iba a protestar entonces le guiño un ojo para que le siguiera el juego cosa que momo si entendió

-Ok mañana empezamos con la misión"sacarle celos a Ryoma"!  
-Hai!

bueno seguirá cuando a menos tenga un lector porque aunque solo sea uno me hace feliz:D

bye nya!


	2. Chapter 2

**hola les quería agradecer por sus comentarios y por su ayuda ahora hice el capitulo mas largo y lo revisare antes y eso responderé a sus comentarios abajo y espero que les guste **

Mientras los chicos planeaban la idea de Fuji,Sakuno regresaba a su casa pensando el la actitud fria de Ryoma

"No pasa nada Sakuno el a sido siempre así de frió con todos...a quien quiero engañar su frialdad me duele y no se que hacer"suspira"Ok si esto sigue así me alejare ya me a echo mucho daño"

Una decidida Sakuno llego a su casa para esperar al siguiente día

* * *

Al otro día Eiji llego con mucho animo para empezar su nuevo plan

"perfecto hay va O'chibi es hora de empezar el plan"-a ya voy chicos -susurro a unos arbustos de donde salieron dos pulgares en alto

- EH O'chibi!  
"Oh,OH esa voz esos apúrate Ryoma,apúrate si quieres llegare a ser una gran campeón de tenis,  
porque si no lo haces...morirás ahora mismo en los asfixiantes brazos de tu sempai,rápido solo te faltan unos mugrientos 100 metros para llegar a las canchas donde estarás a salvo."  
"ya falta poco...solo dar la vuelta en esa pared,ya casi,ya casi solo unos pasos mas para saludar a...

-Puaj-...a la maldita tierra con un beso,la tierra es asquerosa"

-Buenas...Eiji-sempai- Hum! bonita manera de empezar el día :tirado en el suelo con la cara pegada al piso y con Eiji en sima de su espala

- Uh?porque tan desganado te ocurrió algo malo?-Eiji lo preguntaba en serio

-No como crees?- estaba siendo sarcástico se notaba en cada palabra

-Pero...tu voz esta rara

-Tal vez sea porque estoy comiendo tierra por un idiota que se paso de pesado

- Un idiota,donde?-Ryoma volteo la cabeza incrédulo para ver como Eiji buscaba a ese tal"idiota"

-Tu...idiota

-Yo?- Ryoma solo lo miro con cara de "mada mada dane"

- Acaso dices que estoy gordo?-no pudo ver bien su rostro ya que este estaba tapado por sus rojizos flequillos

-solo digo que te quites de en sima

-Porque estoy gordo ¿no?-su voz se estaba quebrando con cada palabra

-Solo levántate y déjame respirar-sintió a Eiji temblar en su espalda y rápidamente volteo para ver como Eiji contenía a duras penas las lagrimas

-Espera Eiji-sempai no es para...

- Wahhhhhh!o'chibi me dijo que estoy gordo-ya era muy tarde Eiji empezó con uno de sus berrinches

-Por favor Eiji-sempai no llores como una niña- ooooops!...

- Wahhh O-Chibi me dijo que soy una niña

- ki-kikumaru-sempai?

- Sakuno-chan?-Eiji al ver a Sakuno se acordó de el plan"oportunidad"

- ¡Sakuno-chan!-Eiji corrió a los brazos de la aludida y Ryoma solo pudo abrir los ojos como plato

- Q-Que pasa Kikumaru-sempai-Eiji estaba abrazando a Sakuno mientras lloriqueaba en su pecho

-O-O'chibi dijo muchas cosas feas sobre Eiji-"esto esta saliendo muy bien"

- Ryoma-kun?

-Si...!Nya,nadie jamas había dicho eso sobre Eiji-"ahora a ver como reacciona O'chibi"

-Tch,quizás no querían que armaras esta tremenda llantería como ahora-claro primero le plantaba la cara en el suelo y luego se hacia el verdad la compañía de Fuji lo estaba afectando ahora dejaría que Ryuzaki se encargara de esto y se iría a limpiar la cara.

* * *

viste fuji-sempai,echizen se enojo y se fue,cree que halla sido por celos?

-No se pero se pone interesante

* * *

Sakuno vio como Ryoma se iba a lavar la cara y ahora que haría,iba a las canchas a pedirle permiso a su abuela para quedarse entrenando en el colegio,hace 3 semanas que Ryoma le intentaba enseñar tenis decente y el no hacia nada mas que decirle su típico mada mada dane,quería mejorar y ganarle para mostrarle que podía ser buena.

- Sakuno-chan?- ¡se había olvidado de Eiji!

- Are?-al bajar su cabeza sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso rojo al toparse con los ojos hermosamente azules de Eiji.¡kami!estaban tan cerca que sentía su respiración en toda la boca,pero se sentía vergonzosamente bien...

-Hasta que al fin te callaste-al escuchar la voz ambos se sobre saltaron y se separaron,Ryoma solo siguió de largo.

-Ese o'chibi-murmuro Eiji con molestia

-Etto...gomenne kikumaru-sempai pero me tengo que ir

- Hu? te vas por lo que paso antes?

- He? no,no es solo que...venia para pedirle un favor a mi abuela pero ya se me hizo tarde-"por supuesto que te vas por eso ¡es lo mas cercano que as tenido a un beso y te ocurrió con un sempai!"

- Un favor? te puedo ayudar?-"esta podría ser una nueva oportunidad para hacerme mas cercano a sakuno-chan"

-Etto...yo...quiero mejorar mi tenis y...etto -mmm...-eiji se entrecruzo de brazos,cerro los ojos y frunció el seño para ponerse a pensar"creo que o'chibi le estaba dando clases a sakuno-chan y si yo comienzo a darle clases el se sentirá celoso de que no lo tomen en cuenta...perfecto esa sera mi nueva oportunidad!"

- Sakuno-chan? tu quieres ganarle a o'chibi cierto?

-Hai...-susurro apenada

- Estas segura?-pregunto eiji pero no lo hizo en forma de burla como ella esperaba si no como una pregunta...normal

- Hai!-eiji sonrrio ante la determinación de la chica

-Si quieres yo te ayudo,pero con una sola condición

- Cual?

- Hazle comer tierra a ese o'chibi cuando lo enfrentes!-contesto con una radiante sonrrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo sakuno no pudo evitar contagiarse con su sonrrisa para después romper en sutiles carcajadas

- Porque la risa?-sakuno se veía muy linda cuando estaba feliz,no entendía porque o'chibi era tan frió con ella

-Pues-yo-creo que tu-ya-lo hiciste -dijo apenas para luego de nuevo comenzar a reir

- He? a que te...?-eiji recordó lo de antes y acompaño a sakuno con una carcajada mucho mas fuerte pero igual de agradable .

-Si,ya me acuerdo...

-Emmmmm...kikumaru-sempai

-¿Si?

-Pues... no tiene entrenamiento?

- Eh?-miro si reloj- EH!

- ¿Kikumaru -sempai?

-Espérame después de los entrenamientos-grito eiji después de empezar a correr con dirección a las canchas

-Hai,kikumaru-sempai

- Eiji,dime Eiji sakuno-chan-Eiji desapareció y Sakuno se dirigió a buscar su raqueta

* * *

-Fuji-sempai nosotros también tenemos entrenamiento!-dijo momo a la nada ya que fuji ya se encontraba entrando a las canchas _

-¡HE,fuji-sempai espéreme

* * *

**espero que les aya gustado intentare actualizar mas seguido casi diariamente es que tengo muchas pruebas ya saben fin de mes igual pruebas uff... pero no importa aquí les respondo a sus comentarios :3**

**airarhythm :que bueno que te aya gustado**

** -chan :gracias por tus consejos en verdad me ayudan mucho ya que soy nueva en esto y si cuando yo vi mis errores casi me muero de vergüenza xD**

**Lali: si seguiré publicando no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias saludos también **

**lisannaxd :agradezco que te aya gustado y si ahora los haré mas largos**

**minachi-chan :que bueno que te aya encantado como dije antes ahora serán mas largos o eso intentare **

**bueno gracias por leer y comentar los veo el el próximo cap.**

**bye nya **


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno aquí estoy con el siguiente capitulo de esta alocada historia se que me demore mucho en actualizar y la razón es que se me echo a perder mi computador y estoy actualizando de casa de una amiga bueno aquí va espero que sea de su agrado y esta vez hice el capitulo mucho mas largo por si me demoro en actualizar**

ya en la clase de sakuno se podía ver a tomoka muy desesperada

- sakuno como puedes estar tan relajada,kikumaru-sempai te va a dar clases de tenis y te a dejado llamarlo por su nombre de pila!

-no es para tanto tomo-chan-sakuno intentaba relajar a su amiga,no es que fueran a tener una cita o algo así no tenia porque alterarse le había dicho que entrenarían después de las practicas de tenis que tenia en la tarde.

-sakuno...-pero fue interrumpida por la llegada del profesor.  
tomoka no dijo nada mas solo le dedico una mirada de "de esta no te salvas"

mientras la clase pasaba sakuno solo se dedicaba a pensar

"ahora no se que hacer que pasa si ryoma-kun se enoja porque el no me dará clases...en que estoy pensando yo no le importo en lo mas mínimo debo ser solo una molestia para el y ahora que lo pienso bien eiji se porta muy bien con migo..."-sakuno no puedo terminar de pensar ya que el profesor la llamo

-señorita Ryuzaki venga al pizarra a terminar estos ejercicios

-hai!

* * *

cuando sonó la campana sakuno salio corriendo al patio para dejarse caer debajo de un árbol de cerezo,no quería ser atacada por las múltiples preguntas de tomoka

-sakuno-chan!-grito eiji que venia corriendo a lo lejos

de la impresiono sakuno se levanto pero lamentablemente sus piernas no estaban listas para resistir su peso después de esa carrera y termino dándose de lleno en el trasero contra una raíz del árbol que sobre salia de la tierra

-auch...-murmuro sakuno

-sakuno-chan estas bien?

-si no me dolió mucho-"dolor,dolor"

-pero sonó muy feo

-no te preocupe... eiji que haces!-sakuno grito al ver al titular acariciaba su trasero y por reflejo lo empujo haciéndolo rodar para después quedar boca se acerco al cuerpo que no se movía.

-eiji...estas bien?

-eso me dolió sakuno-chan-sakuno se embobo al ver los ojos azules de eiji llenos de lagrimas que a duras penas aguantaba.

-pero eiji...porque hiciste eso-no era su culpa solo actuó por reflejo al final el culpable era el..no

-es que vi que te dolía mucho y te hice nanai como me hacia mi mama.-después de esas palabras eiji gateo para sentare bajo el árbol donde sakuno estaba sentada hace unos paso la mano por su mejilla izquierda pero enseguida la aparto

-ha me duele mi mejilla!-dijo para después poner su mano en sima protectoramente.  
-eiji déjame ver-

dijo sakuno después de despertar del trance de ternura que le había dejado eiji,se paro y se sentó enfrente de el.

-no,me duele mucho-dijo negando con la se cautivo por la actitud tan infantil que tenia eiji.

-déjame ver hay que desinfectara

-c-con alcohol-dijo temerosamente

-no con povidona yodada

-y eso que es?

-es un desinfectante como el alcohol pero esta no duele nada-le aseguro sakuno

-ok-eiji mas tranquilo dejo que sakuno revisara su aguanto la respiración ya que hubo un momento en que sakuno se acerco peligrosamente a su mejilla haciéndolo recordar el casi beso del otro día solo con la diferencia que no le veía la cara pero este pensamiento iso que se sonrojara leve pero notoriamente

-no esta infectada pero le pondremos un parche por si acaso-dijo sakuno para después tomar la mano de eiji des preocupadamente sin notar el sonrojo de este

-...hoi...-murmuro eiji

* * *

-y...listo

-wuaaaaaaa,es igualito a mi otro parche,ahora tengo uno en cada mejilla y se me ve bien!-dijo eiji mientras se miraba en el espejo de la enfermería

-emmm...eiji porque llevas un parche?

-porque me caí no te acuerdas?

-no,el que llevas siempre

-se-cre-to-dijo mientras le tocaba la punta de la nariz con su dedo y quedaba complacido con el sonrojo de la chica

-vamos o llegaremos tarde a clase-esta vez eiji tomo la mano de sakuno.

* * *

eiji y sakuno ya estaban en el patio listos para irse a sus respectivas salas.

-sakuno-chan recuerda que nos veremos después de mis entrenamientos de la tarde

-hai!...emmm eiji es que traje almuerzo para mi y tomoka y la verdad no quiero estar con ella...  
no por ahora...a si que...

-claro que comeré el almuerzo que sakuno-chan preparo,pero ahora ve a clases

-hasta el almuerzo eiji-dijo para después darle un suave beso en su mejilla derecha y partir a correr

-...si...hasta el almuerzo sakuno-chan-eiji regreso a su sala pensando en nuevas maneras de hacer sentir a ryoma celoso pero no se le ocurría ninguna y termino llegando a su salon de clases.

* * *

ya en la clase de sakuno ella nuevamente se dedicaba solo a pensar

"eiji se porta tan bien con migo y yo estoy enamorada de ryoma-kun no se que hacer...ok sakuno ahora te olvidaras de ryoma y te concentraras en eiji total si te rechaza no te dolerá tanto ademas eiji es una persona muy divertida y fácil de tratar"una sonrrisa de dibujo en el rostro de sakuno

* * *

mientras en la clase de eiji

-Fuji, disculpa pero que hay que hacer? No estaba prestando atención-Eiji estaba al lado del asiento de Fuji, quien interrumpir sus deberes para contestarle.

-Solo resumir estas paginas, de aquí...- Fuji hojeo varias veces-... hasta aquí

- Eso es un "solo"? Son demasiadas hojas- Alego Eiji con las mejillas infladas.

-Eso crees? A mi me parece que es muy poco

-Cuando dices se tipo de cosas al menos deja de sonrreir- Murmuro con el ceño fruncido.

-A que te refieres con " se tipo de cosas"? Te juro que no te comprendo

-Déjalo, empezar los deberes-Dijo Eiji volviendo para su puesto.

-Espera- Eiji se detuvo- Como que no prestabas atención? Se que no eres el mejor alumno pero no descuidas fácilmente tus estudios- Eiji trago saliva- A que se debe el cambio?

-Es porque...- Eiji empezó a mirar para otro lado mientras se rascaba la mejilla con su dedo-...no dormi bien ayer.

-Eiji... Por que tienes dos parches?y donde estuviste en el recreo?

- Eiji se sonrojo ante que lo pensaba bien se le olvido avisarle a fuji que iba donde sakuno

-Debo hacer la tarea- Y se fue rápidamente a su asiento.

-Que extraño...- Fuji no le dio mas importancia y siguió resumiendo los textos.

* * *

La clase paso tranquila hasta que el timbre que daba el inicio del almuerzo sono y los alumnos fueron liberados de sus respectivas salas y eiji fue a la sala de sakuno

.-sakuno-chan!-llego eiji gritando a la sala de sakuno

-eiji...donde quieres almorzar?

-ven vamos al patio-eiji tomo la mano de sakuno y se dirigio al patio mientras ellos se dirigian al patio ryoma se sentía ignorado por completo,bueno no le importaba que ryuzaki se fuera a almorzar con eiji pero se suponía que ella le preparaba almuerzos a el y solo a el...esperen un segundo que estaba no le tomo mayor importancia y se fue a dormir a la azotea

* * *

sakuno y eiji ya se habían instalado bajo el árbol de cerezo del otro recreo,saco dos bentos y le dio uno a eiji el cual lo abrió y se fascino con el rico olor que tenia

-sakuno-chan esto huele muy bien-después rompió los palillos y se metió un poco de comida a la boca

-wuaaaaaaa esto esta muy rico-dijo para después empezar a comer rápidamente

-gracias-dijo para empezar a comer tranquilamente su almuerzo

* * *

no muy lejos de ai se podia ver a momo y fuji viendo como eiji y sakuno disfrutaban del almuerzo

-parece que eiji-sempai se esta llevando muy bien con ryuzaki-chan

-si esperemos que todo salga bien

-fuji-sempai podemos ir a almorzar ya tan solo ver comer a eiji-sempai me dio hambre

-si vamos-y se encaminaron al comedor

* * *

-gracias por el almuerzo sakuno-chan cocinas muy bien

-espera eiji todavía falta el postre-dijo sakuno para después sacar una cajita donde habían cuatro trozos de pastel

-se ven muy bien sakuno-chan

-gracias-sakuno le paso un trozo a eiji el cual apenas lo mordió salto de felicidad

- es lo mas rico que e probado en mi vida sakuno-chan!-grito mientras hacia algunas de sus acrobacias

-jeje gracias eiji-dijo sakuno mientras terminaba de ordenar los bentos y sacaba un trozo de pastel

-eiji los otros dos serán para después del entrenamiento

-ok sakuno-chan-la campana del regreso a clases sonó y sakuno se levanto para irse a su sala

-nos vemos en el entrenamiento eiji-dijo para darle otro delicado beso en su mejilla y nuevamente partir a correr

-nos vemos sakunos-chan!-suspira"y ahora que,creo que estoy empezando a sentir cosas por sakuno-chan entonces que pasara con el plan y con O'chibi...bueno seguiré con el plan y veré que pasa"

* * *

las clases pasaron normalmente y cuando dieron la salida Tomoka rapto a sakuno a las canchas de tenis diciendo que debía animar a ryoma en todo momento

-animo Ryoma-sama!- La voz de Tomoka se hacia notar hasta varios metros desde las canchas.

-Vamos Sakuno-chan, hay que apoyar a nuestro príncipe-Alentó a su amiga al lado.

-Pero Tomo-chan, estoy segura que Ryoma-san ya las tiene ganadas

-Pero de todos modos... Ryoma-san Desde cuando le dices así?-Tomoka miro a Sakuno sospechosamente.

-Etto...tengo que ir al baño- Sakuno partió a correr, omitiendo que Tomoka ya sabia la respuesta.

-A mi no me puedes engañar Sakuno Ryuzaki- Volvió la mirada al partido, pero este ya había terminado. Bueno, de todas maneras Ryoma solo jugaba un amistoso contra un chico muy poco conocido, no había que sorprenderse.

- Eso es Ryoma-sama!

-Osakada-chan...- Tomoka giro la cabeza, y sus ojos brillaron emocionados al tener a un sempai hablándole.

- Kikumaru-sempai Que sucede Le responder lo que sea!- Eiji se empezó a colocar nervioso, preguntarle algo a Osakada era un riesgo muy peligroso, pero necesitaba saber algo.

- Has visto a Sakuno-chan? Le dije que nos juntáramos al termino de los entrenamientos-sin contar que momo y fuji estaban esperando la reacción de ryoma al saber que eiji le daría clases a sakuno y no el,después se irían a casa

-Se acaba de escapar a los baños,es una cobarde

- Escapar No ser de mi verdad?- Tomoka se sorprendió por la mezcla de preocupación y tristeza de Kikumaru, tal vez después de todo no sea malo que Sakuno se olvide de Ryoma y se acerque a Eiji.

-No, fue por mi, siempre escapa de mis preguntas

-Entonces la ir a buscar- Tomoka alcanzo a agarrar la manga de titular de Eiji, y este giro confuso.

- Que pasa?

-Ehhh Kikumaru-sempai, no creo que sea correcto que vayas a buscarla en este momento

-Uh Por que ?

-Ella esta en el baño, no puedes entrar allí

- Por que no?- Tomoka comprobó cuan ingenuo e inocente podía ser Eiji.

-No te hagas el idiota, sabes perfectamente que no puedes entrar al baño de mujeres Kikumaru-sempai- Eiji miro enojado a Ryoma, quien no hizo caso y paso de largo.

- O'chibi, no te hagas el maduro Mira que todavía no aprendes a no mojar la cama!- Ryoma se detuvo y volvio para encarar a su sempai.

- Que acabas de decir?

-Deber as aprender a limpiarte los o dos también- Siguio molestando Eiji. Ambos comenzaron una batalla de miradas, y Tomoka solo esperaba que llegara Sakuno y se llevara a Kikumaru-sempai rápido.

-Etto - Eiji todavia con el ceño fruncido giro la cabeza para ver quien lo habia interrumpido, pero inmediatamente mostró una gran sonrisa y olvido la pelea con Ryoma.

- Sakuno-chan!Te estaba esperando, es hora de empezar las clases-

- Clases?- Ryoma miro fríamente a Sakuno Por que no le había pedido ayuda a el? No era que le quisiera ayudarle pero no le gustaba que lo ignorasen. Ademas, ella siempre le pedía ayuda a el.

-Si, y las llamar "Clases particulares con Eiji-chan, el titular mas simpático, guapo y acrobático de Seigaku"- Dijo Eiji con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Que estúpido- Murmuro Ryoma arreglándose la gorra.

-Parece que O'Chibi esta celoso de que me pidan ayuda y no a el no- Dijo Eiji con burla.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado- Contesto con indiferencia, pero en el fondo lo que decía Eiji era verdad.

* * *

-vio Fuji-sempai Echizen de seguro se muere de celos

-si seguramente pero sabe esconderlo momo ya es tarde si queremos llegar temprano mañana a ver que pasa con Echizen.

-si vamos

* * *

-Lo que digas- Dijo Eiji sin creerle nada.

-Sakuno-chan Trajiste tu raqueta verdad?

-Lo deje en el casillero, la ir a buscar-Dijo Sakuno golpeándose mentalmente por ser tan olvidadiza.

- Te acompaño?- Se ofreció Eiji.

-Los de tu nivel no pueden entrar ahí - Le advirtió Ryoma

-Yo te acompaño- Le dijo a Sakuno en tono autoritario.

-Puedo ir sola- Sakuno se mostró decidida al decir esto, y Ryoma se sorprendió.

-De todos modos iré- Y partió dejando a los demás atrás. Sakuno solo suspiro y fue detrás de Ryoma.

-Tramposo - Tomoka esbozo una peque a sonrisa al escuchar el murmullo de Eiji. Estaba segura de que Ryoma no le era completamente indiferente a Sakuno, y al parecer Eiji tampoco, esto iba a ser muy divertido.

* * *

- Por que me acompañas? No me atacaran en mitad de un pasillo- Dijo Sakuno tratando de buscar la razón del comportamiento del Príncipe.

-Quien sabe, puede suceder cualquier cosa- Ryoma no sabia exactamente por que había hecho eso,  
solo quería que Eiji dejase de hacerse el bueno e ingenuo frente a Ryuzaki.  
Sakuno se molesto por su fría indiferencia y se puso delante de el. Ryoma se detuvo y la quedo viendo.

-Responde de una vez Por que me estas acompañando sin que nadie te diga?

- Tan extraño es?

-Claro, siempre cuando haces algo por mi es por el mero hecho de que te lo ordenan.

-Puede que si, pero dime Acaso no te gusta que este contigo por que yo quiera?- Pregunto seguro de que Sakuno tartamudear a y se sonrojar a como siempre, pero se equivoco completamente.

-Claro que no me gusta, es mas Me molesta! No quiero que te me acerques sin que yo o alguien mas te lo pida, ya me he acostumbrado a recibir cosas de tu parte sin que lo sientas realmente.- Ryoma abrió inmensamente los ojos ante esta declaración

- Ahora puedes irte,no quiero que malgastes tu tiempo conmigo- Se dio la media vuelta y siguió caminando sola por el pasillo.

* * *

- Y Sakuno-chan, Ryoma-sama?- Tomoka empezó a buscar atrás de Ryoma una señal de su amiga.

-Ya vendrá...- Ryoma reviso el patio-... Y Kikumaru-sempai?-

-También se le olvido la raqueta en su aula, as que fue a buscarla-Ryoma frunció el ceño ante esto.

-Mentiroso

- Que?

-Kikumaru-sempai es un mentiroso, acaba de salir de los entrenamientos,  
no pudo haber dejado la raqueta olvidada en su salón-

-Es bastante probable de que lo haya dicho para ir con Sakuno-chan-Sugirió Tomoka con un tono travieso.

-Yo creo que... Eh Ryoma-sama?- Tomoka empezó a dar berrinches al sentirse tontamente sola.

* * *

- Eiji Que haces aquí ?- Sakuno ya estaba volviendo al patio con su raqueta, pero en el pasillo se encontró con Kikumaru, quien al parecer también había subido a buscar algo.

-Te estaba buscando Y O'Chibi?- Pregunto con desconfianza.

-No lo se, pero espero que se haya ido- Contesto retomando su humor que había tenido con Ryoma.

- Acaso te hizo algo?-Sakuno arque una ceja al ver la molestia de Eiji.

-No, solo que no me gusta su presencia- Sakuno empezó a caminar y Eiji la acompaño a su lado.

- A que se debe eso? Creí que O'Chibi te gustaba

-Ahora no, al contrario, me desagrada- Sakuno trataba de creer lo que ella misma decía, y pensaba que si lo repetía varias veces en voz alta terminar a por validarse.

- Y por que?

-Ya me canse de tolerarle, ademas se que no le molestar que yo lo evite- Eiji se enojo consigo mismo al sentir complacencia por escuchar eso, as que trato de no sonreir y concentrarse en el entrenamiento de ahora.

Ryoma observo desde lejos como ambos desaparecían en las escaleras, con una sensación indescriptible de celos y tristeza.

- Con que te desagrado eh? Pues eso lo veremos...- Bajo por las mismas escaleras donde habían bajado Eiji y Sakuno, decidido a fastidiar a esos dos en el entrenamiento.

- Sakuno-chan!-Tomoka se abalanzo contra su amiga apenas divisarla.

- Por que tardaste tanto Todos me dejaron hablando sola!- Sakuno se rió nerviosa ante el comportamiento de Tomoka, y después de que dejara de lloriquear reparo en la presencia de Eiji al lado de la joven de trenzas

-Kikumaru-sempai...-Eiji trago saliva ante la mirada sospechosa de Tomoka-... Donde esta su raqueta?

- Are?... Ehhh...-Empezó a rascarse la cabeza de forma nerviosa- En el camino me acorde que la deje en las canchas!-Respondió presuroso y partió a correr.

- Por que le preguntaste eso Tomo-chan?

-Porque después de que te fueras con Ryoma-sama, Kikumaru-sempai también fue al colegio con la excusa de que se le había olvidado su raqueta en las aulas- Le explico Tomoka.  
-Que extraño...- Dijo Sakuno con su mano en el mentón.

- Por que lo dices?-Tomoka ya sabia porque, pero la situación le divertía.

-Cuando me lo encontré me dijo que me estaba buscando y en ningún momento fuimos a por la raqueta-

- Y que conclusiones sacaras frente a este comportamiento tan extraño?-Sakuno empezó a pensar, y Tomoka ya se estaba desesperando por la ingenuidad de su amiga.

-Quizás simplemente se le olvido que la había ocupado en los entrenamientos- Tomoka se pego la cara contra la pared, a Sakuno le faltaba espabilarse.

-Sakuno-chan, Kikumaru-sempai no es tan estúpido

- Insinúas que soy estúpido?- Tomoka se sobresalto, Eiji ya estaba con su raqueta en el hombro.-Responde Osakada-chan

- Por supuesto que no Kikumaru-sempai Que te hizo creer eso?-Tomoka estaba dando varios pasos atrás a medida que trataba de conservar la calma.

-Pues que dijiste que no soy "tan" estúpido, eso quiere decir que si que tengo algo de estúpido no?-Con la intención de espantarla Eiji se acerco a Tomoka para ponerla nerviosa.

-No quise decir eso, de verdad pero Kikumaru-sempai No se enfade conmigo!

-Lo tendré que pensar...- Dijo Eiji dándole la espalda de forma intencionada.

- Perdóneme No lo molestar !- Tomoka se despidió rápidamente de Sakuno y se fue corriendo a la salida.

- Eiji, estas enojado con Tomo-chan?- Le pregunto a el titular que seguía de espaldas. Eiji se dio la vuelta y le mostró una traviesa sonrisa.

-Claro que no, solo quería que entrenáramos tranquilos, una fan no puede intervenir

- Lo has hecho aposta?- Eiji le saco de forma juguetona la lengua en respuesta, y Sakuno pensó que se ve a adorable.

- Ahora a entrenar, Nya!- Exclamo lanzando la raqueta al aire.

-Pues ser mejor que lo hagas rápido, Ryuzaki no es cosa fácil cuando se habla de tenis- Ambos repararon en Ryoma, apoyado en uno de los arboles del patio con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando de frente a una molesta Sakuno.

-No te entrometas O'Chibi- Le advirtió Eiji, y como todos sabemos,Kikumaru es muy fácil de despistar,  
por lo que aun no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de caer en su cabeza. Ryoma sonrió, como había pensado, la raqueta le dar a de lleno en la cabeza de su sempai... esto era una venganza por lo de esa vez en que lo hizo comer tierra.

- Eiji, cuidado arriba!- Sakuno presentía que pese a los sorprendentes reflejos de Eiji, este no alcanzar a a esquivar la raqueta. Por un impulso inconsciente, Sakuno se lanzo contra la espalda del titular y lo lanzo junto con ella a la tierra. Ryoma miro asombrado la escena, era igual que cuando Eiji se había abalanzado contra el, y después abrió mas los ojos al ver como en cámara lenta el mango caía de forma precisa en la pequeña cabeza de la joven.

- Ryuzaki!- Gimió alarmado, se acerco corriendo a aquellos dos que permanecían inmóviles y se arrodillo.

- Sakuno-chan?-Eiji se giro sin quitar a Sakuno, por lo que la joven quedo en su regazo.

-Ryuzaki, responde- Ryoma empezó a zarandearle levemente, pero los ojos de la casta a estaban cubiertos por sus flequillos.

-Sakuno-chan...- Eiji le acaricio en el lugar donde se había golpeado y pudo notar como le crecía un pequeño moretón.-Debe estar inconsciente...-

-Es una debilucha...- murmuro Ryoma preocupado.

-Sakuno, si despiertas te dar un beso- El príncipe lo miro fulminante, pero Eiji seguía mirando insistentemente el rostro de la joven.

-Eres un aprovechado- Le reprendió.

-No lo soy, solo quiero ayudar a Sakuno-chan- Se defendió.

-Pero a costa de tus caprichos

- No es cierto!

-Claro que si, solo te haces el candoroso

- Y tu estas celoso!-"o'chibi se esta enojando el plan funciona"

- Yo no celo a niñas tan poco avispadas como Ryuzaki!- Alego con mas frenesí.

- Eres un...!- Eiji se detuvo al sentir unos breves movimientos por parte de la joven que se encontraba en sus brazos. Los titulares bajaron la mirada para ver como Sakuno mostraba sus bellos orbes rojizos.

- Are...?- Apenas despertó se encontró con aquellos dos rostros que la hacían sonrojar de forma irremediable.

- Estas bien Sakuno-chan?- Asintió débilmente con la cabeza y como pudo se sentó en el suelo. Eiji sintió como se despegaba de su cuerpo y Ryoma respiro tranquilo.

- Ouch!- Cuando se sobo su cabeza encontró aquel doloroso moretón, y al parecer estaba bien feo.

- Te duele mucho?- Pregunto sumamente preocupado Eiji.

-Solo un poco...-Fijo una mirada molesta a Ryoma-...lo hiciste a propósito Echizen verdad?- Ryoma sintió una punzada por la forma tan despectiva que le había hablado, sin contar que ahora lo llamaba por su apellido.

- El que?- Dijo tratando de no cambiar su tono de voz despreocupada.

-Querías que la raqueta golpee a Eiji- Kikumaru quedo viendo a Ryoma con el ceño fruncido.

- Como pudiste O'Chibi Querías lastimar a tu sempai?-A pesar de la intención de Ryoma, Eiji no se enojo realmente con el.

-Era por lo de la otra vez- Se levanto del suelo sin despegar la vista de Sakuno, que no lo miraba.

-La venganza no es muy buena, mata el alma y la envenena- Recito Eiji de forma burlona.

-Eiji, entrenemos ya- Sakuno se levanto y agarro su raqueta rosa que había quedado atrás en el momento que se había lanzado

- Hoi!- Recupero su raqueta y fue detrás de Sakuno.

-Echizen, no es necesario que nos acompañes- Le advirtió Sakuno al ver como Ryoma iba junto con ellos.

-No importa, iré igual-Le respondió sin detenerse.

-Déjalo Sakuno, no molestara - Ryoma ahogo una peque a sonrisa, si que los iba a molestar.

-Eso espero - Murmuro por lo bajo.

* * *

**y esto es todo por ahora por favor perdónenme si tengo alguna falta ortográfica lo escribí rapido y el tiempo no me da para revisarlo bueno ojala dejen comentarios y gracias por leer **

**bye nya**


	4. Chapter 4

**holas se que me demore mas de lo planeado y tengo mis razones que a nadie le interesan y bueno se que una vez dije que intentan ria subir diariamente y eso fue cuando mi computador estaba bien y tenia todo escrito y como se murió todo se borro junto a otros dos que ya tenia escritos xd pero ya planee todo y lo subiré todos los domingos sin falta y eso a qui esta el siguiente cap. espero que les guste y nos vemos abajo **

* * *

eiji,sakuno y ryoma estaban en camino a las canchas de tenis el ultimo estaba decidido a hacerles el entrenamiento imposible y empezaría en ese mismo momento,claro si ellos dejaran de conversar tan animosamente,como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

ryoma estaba molesto,en verdad empezaba a odia a esa mata pelirroja apodada como eiji,se estaba robando toda la atención de la castaña,la atención que le correspondía a el y solo a el,sus sonrojos,sus tartamudeos eran de el de nadie mas...esperen un segundo,acaso estaba...celoso?de solo pensar esto ryoma bufo.

-que pasa o'chibi,sigues celoso porque yo le daré clases a sakuno-chan y tu no?,es muy infantil de tu parte-eiji seguía el plan perfectamente ryoma se moría de celos,pero no lo iba a demostrar.

-dos cosas,no estoy celoso y no soy tan infantil como tu durmiendo con tu oso de peluche.

- eiji,duermes con un oso de peluche?-ante la pregunta de sakuno eiji se sobre salto y ryoma solo pudo sonrreir triunfante.

-yo...-eiji no sabia que hacer no le importaba que los demás supieran que tenia un oso de peluche que le celebraba hasta los cumpleaños,pero si sakuno se enteraba tal vez se burlaría de el y eso no seria bueno para el plan,a demás le daría vergüenza porque le comenzaba a gustar sakuno...los pensamientos de eiji fueron interrumpidos por un grito perteneciente a...sakuno.

- eiji eres tan tierno,yo también tengo un oso de peluche y se llama kinomoto!,como se llama el tu yo?-  
eiji se sonrojo un poco al ver como sakuno se abrazaba a su cuello pero sonrrio cuando vio que ryoma cambiaba su expresión triunfante por una de asombro.

ryoma no entendía que era lo que pasaba,de repente sakuno era tan animosa como eiji y el era tan tímido como sakuno sus papeles cambiaban pero solo lo hacían entre ellos no podía estar mas celoso.

-el mio se llama daigoro sakuno-chan-respondió un eiji sonrriente.

-que bonito nombre eiji.

-van a quedarse todo el día allí o van a entrenar-esa era la voz de ryoma,el cual seguía molesto y mucho mas al ver como ellos se quedaban parados felices de la vida sin darse cuenta de que ya estaban en las canchas.

-cálmate,echizen-dijo sakuno para entrar a las canchas seguida por eiji

ryoma no pudo evitar sentir esa puntada de desprecio que le daba cuando la chica lo llamaba por su apellido,después de unos segundo entro a las canchas a poner su plan en marcha,arruinarles el entrenamiento.

* * *

mientras eiji y sakuno calentaban ryoma fue a buscar una ponta,en su rostro estaba su sonrisa arrogante y solo porque ya tenia la idea perfecta para empezar su plan.

la pareja ya estaba jugando un partido pero de calentamiento ya que a sakuno le costaba un poco pero tenia mas confianza ya que ryoma no estaba entrenando la.y hablando de el príncipe,ya estaba sentado en una banca que el mismo había metido a las canchas para poder realizar el plan y con una pelota de tenis en la mano se puso a ver el partido.

-vamos sakuno-chan-gritaba eiji para que sakuno alcanzara una pelota fácil que devolvió con un globo,eiji pudo ver que con la mirada sakuno le pedía que devolviera la pelota con una de sus acrobacias.

ryoma vio como eiji saltaba entonces hizo rodar la pelota haciéndola llegar al lado de la cancha de eiji el cual tropezó con ella haciéndolo ir se de espaldas pero reacciono y termino haciendo un mortal hacia atrás y golpeando por suerte la pelota de sakuno,la cual aplaudía por la gran acrobacia de eiji.

Ryoma estaba sorprendido porque pensó que eiji no podría reaccionar y se caería dejándolo en ridículo ante sakuno y enojado porque sakuno festejaba su acrobacia como si todo hubiese sido apropósito,ahora tendría que esperar a que pasara un rato o si no seria muy obvio y eiji se daría cuenta que no había sido un simple accidente.

* * *

ya habían pasado tres horas y ryoma ahora se encontraba bajo un árbol tomando otra ponta y con una nueva pelota en la mano,esta vez se la tiraría a sakuno,seria mas fácil que se cayera y el la salvaría,  
era su plan tenia una falla sakuno y eiji ya dejaron de jugar y ya estaban guardando sus raquetas.

-ok sakuno-chan mañana entrenaremos de nuevo

-esta bien eiji,ahora recojamos las pelotas-dijo sakuno para comenzar a recoger las pelotas seguida por eiji

ryoma entro a las canchas,se sentó en su banca y lanzo la pelota rodando a sakuno la cual se tropezó pero antes de que ryoma llegara eiji la atrapo al estilo boda y le regalo una radiante sonrisa,ryoma lo miro molesto se suponía que seria el quien la salvara y no eiji,su plan era un fracaso por completo.

-te atrape sakuno-chan-eiji estaba contento se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de ryoma desde el principio y no pudo evitar sonrreir al ver su expresión molesta y celosa cuando atrapo a sakuno el plan de fuji plan iba de perfección.

-muchas gracias eiji-dijo sakuno con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

ryoma estaba muy,muy enojado ese gracias y ese sonrojo debían ser para tanta molestia ryoma apretó su pu o,lo que no pensó era que todavía tenia la lata de ponta en el y por desgracia todavía tenia liquido dentro por lo cual termino con la cara toda mojada.y molesto se retiro del lugar hacia los lavamos.

eiji bajo a sakuno y siguieron recogiendo las pelotas que faltaban tranquilamente

* * *

cuando ryoma regreso todas las pelotas estaban ordenadas y eiji y sakuno estaban tomando sus bolsos, se encamino a la entrada de seigaku junto a ellos y vio como sakuno tiritaba levemente a si que se saco su chaqueta de titular para pasar cela a la chica pero cuando ya tenia la chaqueta en la mano vio como la chica tenia puesta la chaqueta de eiji,ryoma se puso su chaqueta rezando a kami por que no lo hubiesen visto

-vamos sakuno-chan te llevo a casa

-si pero echizen te vas a ir solo es peligroso-sakuno estaba preocupara por ryoma ya era de noche y no sabia si estaba bien si se iba ryoma solo le respondió levantando los hombros y comenzando a caminar en dirección a su casa

-o'chibi aveces no es tan o'chibi-eiji y sakuno comenzaron a caminar hasta perderse de vista.

* * *

ya en la mañana en la casa de los ryuzaki,sakuno estaba muy apurada eiji le había dicho que la pasaría a recoger temprano y ella se había quedado dormida

-oba-chan ya me voy-dijo tomando su maletín y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su abuela

-porque tan temprano?

-eiji me dijo que me pasaría a buscar y voy tarde-dijo para después empezar a tomar rápidamente un vaso de jugo

-eiji?desde cuando tanta confianza?-sakuno ante la pregunta de su abuela se atraganto con el jugo

-o-oba-chan entre eiji y yo no pasa nada,te veo luego-dijo y después salio por la puerta principal

-ay esta niña ni se alcanzo a hacer sus trenzas-sumire suspiro para después continuar con su desayuno

mientras tanto eiji esta afuera de la casa de sakuno apoyado en la pared

-buenos días eiji

-te demoraste sakuno-chan-dijo eiji con una fingida molestia

-pero me hiciste levantarme muy temprano y no estoy acostumbrada

-yo tampoco y aquí me ves

-si pero...eiji porque llevas patines-dijo sakuno curiosa

-por eso te dije que llegaras tan temprano-sakuno seguía sin entender a cual saco de su estuche una bolsa negra y se la paso a su acompañante cual vio que en su interior tenia dos bellos patines rosas iguales a los de eiji solo que los de el eran rojos

-esos patines son de mi hermana cuando era mas peque a,se que te quedaran bien-dijo para después agacharse y empezar a ponerle los patines a sakuno

-eiji...porque usaremos patines

-para llegar mas rápido a seigaku y tener mas tiempo,tendrás que patinar rápido

-que!-sakuno de la impresion se levanto de un salto pero para su mala suerte ya tenia puestos los patines y se resbalo moviendo los brazos graciosamente buscando algo en que agarrase,que esta vez fue el cuello de eiji el cual al principio se sonrojo pero después sonrrio para calmar a la chica

-a mi también me paso cuando recién enpese a patinar sakuno-chan

-n-no es mi p-primera vez solo me t-tomaste desprevenida eiji-dijo sakuno avergonzada por la cercanía de sus rostros.

eiji ayudo a sakuno a pararse mejor para después buscar en su estuche su chaqueta de titular y pasársela a sakuno,la cual no entendía hasta que reparo en el grabe error que estaba por cometer se le había olvidado que llevaba falda!

-vam...-eiji dejo de hablar al darse cuenta de que la chica llevaba su pelo suelto- sakuno-chan te ves hermosa con el pelo suelto!...-eiji volvio a callar al tocar el pelo de sakuno,para el era lo mas suave que había tocado en el mundo

-p-pasa algo eiji-dijo al ver que el titular todavía no soltaba el mechón de pelo.

-...es muy suave-eiji estaba sorprendido por lo suave que era el pelo de sakuno.

-echizen dice que esta muy largo y que me estorba para jugar tenis-dijo para después agachar la cabeza.

-no le hagas caso a o' -chan prométeme que no te cortaras el pelo por nada del mundo-  
eso ultimo eiji lo dijo con una seriedad propia de tezuka

-te lo prometo-dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza y le daba una linda sonrrisa.

-vamos sakuno-chan-eiji tomo la mano de sakuno y empezó a patinar.

* * *

-no tan rápido eiji

-no te preocupes relájate yo patinare frente tuyo para que no te de miedo

-pero eiji no vas a ver por donde vas,te podrías caer-sakuno se estaba preocupando por la locas ideas de eiji primero era patinar y después que se subirían a lo alto de un árbol?.

-si viene algo tras de mi me avisas y lo esquivo-dijo para soltar la mano de sakuno y ponerse frente de ella patinando hacia atrás-vamos sakuno-chan ve mas rápido

-prepárate eiji-el nombrado no entendía porque sakuno había dicho eso,hasta que sakuno lo supero con una velocidad impropia de ella para después mirarlo y darle una sonrrisa,el respondió con otra sonrrisa y se puso a patinar a la par de ella.

-mira sakuno-chan salta esa lata-eiji apuntaba a una lata que estaba en medio de la calle

-pero esta vertical eiji sera mas difícil-sakuno tenia miedo iba muy rápido y se podría caer

-vamos tu puedes-eiji la alentaba y sakuno se dispuso a saltarla,todo iba bien sakuno salto la lata perfectamente pero se callo al momento del aterrizaje alterando a eiji que fue rápidamente donde ella se encontraba sentada

-esta vez si me dolió

-quieres que ta haga nanai sakuno-chan?-la chica se sonrojo ante las palabras del cuando indago en las palabras de eiji vio que no tenia rastro de maldad solo sincera preocupación

-eiji,ya hablamos de eso

-pero te dolió no?

-si pero-una voz familiar interrumpió a sakuno

-van a quedare allí o van a moverse están estorbando-ryoma claramente estaba de mal genio ese día.

-o'chibi?tan tarde se nos hizo?-eiji vio su reloj pero recién eran las 7:15-porque tan temprano o'chibi?  
te caíste de la cama y no te pudiste volver a dormir?-eiji disfrutaba burlare de ryoma

-no,solo quise levantarme temprano hoy eso es todo-ryoma para no darle el gusto a eiji mintió pero la verdadera razón era que ryoma se levanto temprano para ir a buscar a ryuzaki a su casa porque estaba cansado de que el pelirrojo tuviera toda la atención de ella,pero cuando llego a su casa se entero que ya se había ido con eiji además tenia sueño y hambre.

-ok,nosotros ya nos vamos echizen-ryoma fijo su mirada en la casta a y vio lo linda que se veía con su cabello suelto,pero no pudo volver a sentir esas puntadas de desprecio que tanto odiaba

-hasta luego o'chibi-eiji tomo a sakuno entre sus brazos y empezó a patinar,todo era parte de el gran plan de fuji.

* * *

eiji y sakuno ya llevaban un rato patinando

-me encanta esto eiji-el chico bajo la vista hacia la casta a sin dejar de patinar ni un instante

-que cosa sakuno-chan?

-sentir el viento en mi cara-eiji no respondió esa ni a era adorable seguía sin entender como o'chibi no se fijaba en ella,bueno antes porque ahora su plan funcionaba muy bien.

-mira,mira sakuno-chan ya llegamos a seigaku

-si

eiji llevo a sakuno a una banca para que los dos se sacaran sus patines y los guardaran el el bolso de con sus respectivos zapatos eiji llevo a sakuno a un árbol muy grande ya que su famoso cerezo estaba sentó entre sus piernas para después mirar su reloj

-nos queda media hora sakuno-chan,que quieres hacer?

-no se que quieres hacer tu eiji

-mmm...quiero subir a este árbol!

sakuno se puso de todos colores eiji quería hacer justo lo que ella temía que quisiera pero ya no le iba a decir que no al ver su cara llena de entusiasmo

-ok...

eiji se paro de un salto para colgarse de una rama y subir en ella

-vamos,ven sakuno-chan-dijo estirando su mano.

sakuno sostuvo su mano para tomar la del titular que amablemente le la atrajo tomándola de la cintura para después empezar a subir a lo mas alto junto a ella.

-listo,nya-dijo eiji y sakuno solo pudo soltar un suspiro.

-mira eiji es echizen-sakuno señalo a ryoma que venia entrando con las manos en los bolsillos murmurando cosas inaudibles para ellos.

-parece que sigue enojado

-eiji quiero bajar

-ok-eiji salto a una rama mas baja

-etto...eiji yo no tengo grandes reflejos ni vengo de una familia gatuna a si que...me ayudas a bajar?

eiji rió para después extender sus brazos

-pretendes que salte

-si-respondió normalmente

-ok-sakuno salto y eiji a pesar de sus reflejos piso mal y termino calleándose del árbol rebotando en algunas ramas y llegando al suelo con sakuno encima de el

-nya...creo que voy a empezar a odiar a este árbol

-eiji estas bien?

-si no me dolió mucho y tu como estas?

-bien,caí sobre algo blandito-eiji rió para después acomodar a sakuno en su pecho

-sakuno-chan quédate un rato así por favor

-esta bien

después de un rato apareció ryoma en escena.

-yo pensé que habían venido temprano para entrenar a demás tocaron hace cinco minutos

-que!-sakuno se paro de golpe-eiji nos vemos en el recreo-dio para darle un ligero beso en el mejilla

-si...

-fuji-sempai disfrutara verte ser regañado por el profesor-murmuro ryoma antes de ir se por el camino que recién había tomado sakuno

-te escuche o'chibi

* * *

sakuno ryoma y eiji llegaron a tiempo los profesores los dejaron pasar y hicieron sus clases sonó la campana de recreo sakuno fue donde eiji el cual la invito a sentarse en el árbol de cerezo

-sakuno-chan mañana habrá un parque de diversiones y yo hace tiempo que no voy y me preguntaba si querías ir con migo

-claro eiji

-si gracias sakuno-chan!-dijo eiji para después abrazarla

no muy lejos de allí ryoma veía la escena enojado mientras pensaba "así que un parque de diversiones no?,bueno iré para haya y me declarare a sakuno,eiji se a acercado mucho a ella y estoy sera mía"sonrrio arrogante y se retiro del lugar.

* * *

**ok eso sera todo por ahora recuerden los domingos esto es una escepcion porque lo subo en** **sábado :3 gracias por sus comentarios y perdonen las faltas ortográficas los quiero hasta luego**

**bye nya**


	5. parque de diversiones parte 1

**¡gomen gomen gomen! se que me demore mas de lo visto pero es que tengo muchas pruebas T-T y como disculpas les dejare un pequeño one shot al final de este cap. dejare el resumen abajo con otras cositas,pero antes de empezar le quería preguntar algo,e tenido la idea de agregar a Ryoga a la historia pero quiero que me digan que es lo que quieren que pase con el:**

**a)Que le empiece a gustar Sakuno y compita por ella**

**b)Que apoye a Fuji con el plan**

**c)Que no aparezca Ryoga**

**d)alguna idea de ustedes(dejen la idea en un comentario)**

**Ustedes deciden esto sera por democracia bueno y eso espero que les guste el capitulo los veo abajo!**

**_-Parque de _ **_**1-**_

Era día sábado por la mañana y un chico pelirrojo que recién despertaba miro su alarma que marcaba las 09:00 de la mañana,relajadamente se preparo para ir al parque de diversiones ya que debían encontrarse a las 10 en punto. En realidad la idea de ir fue de Fuji,pero aun así le encantaba ir a los parques de diversiones y era verdad que hace tiempo que no iba a uno. Ya estaba vestido y arreglado para irse,se había puesto unos vaqueros azules con una camisa a cuadros roja llevaba unos converse negros y su pelo estaba un poco desordenado ya que se había bañado recién y todavía no estaba seco por completo,en su reloj activo una alarma para que sonara a las diez con Diez,listo salio de su casa ya a las 09:30 pero se devolvió para asegurare de algo.

-¡mama ve que ella no ocupe mi pasta de dientes!-grito Eiji para,ya más seguro,emprender su camino al lugar del encuentro.

* * *

-A donde vas?-Ryoma no contesto y siguió amarrándose las zapatillas-Te he preguntado algo Ryoma-se levanto se ajusto su gorra y se preparo para salir-¡Contéstale a tu padre!-exigió Nanjiroh enojado por el comportamiento de su hijo.

-itekimasu...-iba a cerrar la puerta pero la mano de su padre se lo impidió-desde cuando te importa a donde voy?

-desde que sales un día sábado y sin tu raqueta-miro sospechosamente a Ryoma-a donde vas?-repitió con un tono pícaro imaginándose que su hijo iba a una cita. Ryoma se dio media vuelta y camino unos pasos

-Al parque de diversiones

* * *

Sakuno llego a la entrada del parque y miro su reloj:las diez con cinco,se tenia que juntar con Eiji hace cinco minutos,se golpeo mentalmente por llegar atrasada y empezó a buscar por los alrededores a un peculiar pelirrojo

-Sakuno-chan!-la chica se estremeció por el grito que escucho a sus espaldas,seguido por un abrazo y como ella no tenia grandes reflejos ni mucha fuerza se dejo llevar por esa bonita leí que todos deben ovedecer,la lei de la Gravedad para su suerte Eiji reacciono mejor dándose media vuelta para que la chica cayera en su pecho y el de espaldas.

-Sakuno-chan pensé que no ibas a venir-Eiji puso cara de perrito abandonado

-Nunca te dejaría plantado Eiji ademas solo me demore cinco minutos más.-dijo mientras se paraba y se limpiaba la tierra-ya me estoy acostumbrando a tus saludos

-te molestan?

-No claro que no-Sakuno al ver que Eiji no reaccionaba lo abrazo por el cuello-...nya?

-Nya!-Eiji retomo su animo habitual mientras levantaba los brazos

Sakuno todavía no se separaba de Eiji y este al darse cuenta de su cercanía fijo su bella mirada en la castaña,vio como ella susurraba su nombre mientras lentamente se acercaba mas a su rostro,Eiji intentaba pensar en el plan mientras se moría de ganas por besar a la chica,para su sorpresa ella no lo beso solo rozo su nariz con la de el,gesto que correspondió muy Feliz,lastima que para su mala suerte la alarma del reloj de Eiji sonó dándoles aviso que tenían que apurarse si querían hacer todo lo que tenían planeado,se separaron sonrojados para luego entrar al dichoso parque.

No muy lejos de allí Ryoma miraba la escena con una mueca de enojo en su rostro si tan solo el le hubiese prestado mas atención a la castaña estaría ocupando el lugar que en estos instantes tenia Eiji. Dejo sus pensamientos de lados para entrar al parque.

* * *

Sakuno y Eiji estaban sentados en una mesa del único local de comida que había en el parque

-Aquí esta su orden-la mecerá dejo el plato un la mesa mientras "disimuladamente" coqueteaba con Eiji,el cual muy inocente no se daba cuenta de lo que hacia ella ya que conversaba animadamente con la castaña,la chica molesta se retiro del lugar después de una rápida reverencia.

-Hambre!-Eiji se lanzo literalmente sobre el plato y Sakuno rió.Cuando ya tenia una hamburguesa a medio comer colgando de la boca,se sonrojo al darse cuanta de lo infantil de su acción he intento disculparse-Sfakuno-cshan gfomene fero...(Sakuno-chan gomen pero...)-Pero se olvido que aun tenia la hamburguesa en la boca y se sonrojo aun mas fuerte

-Don't worry-Sakuno ya le tenia mucha confianza a Eiji por eso ya no se reprimía y esos tartamudeos no estaban presentes. Eiji sonrrio Sakuno cada día estaba mas adorable lastima que era de Ryoma y todo lo que estaba haciendo era para unirlos claro que al principio ahora lo hacia por gusto y se sentía feliz con ser su amigo

-bfe hfapy(be happy)-Exclamo con lo brazos en alto. Sakuno le regalo la sonrisa mas dulce que el titular había visto,y el cual casi se atraganto con su hamburguesa pero antes que la chica preguntara que le había pasado el pelirrojo tomaba urgido su bebida,cuando Eiji retomo su tarea de comer Sakuno relajada tomo una hamburguesa y la mordió

-Ohayou-ambos levantaron la mirada y vieron como Ryoma se sentaba frente de ellos como si estuviesen esperando su llegada

-O'chibi tu aquí,en un parque de diversiones?-Eiji actuó sorprendido porque sabia de ante mano que Ryoma iba a venir,como?el plan de Fuji.

- Bueno, sólo quería darle el visto bueno a esto. He ido a varios en EEUU , contra mi voluntad debo aclarar, y tenía curiosidad por ver como son los de acá- Dijo mientras sacaba despreocupadamente una hamburguesa del plato.

- Oigan…- Los dos chicos fijaron su mirada en Ryuzaki, quien tenía la vista clavada en su reloj- … Si queremos subirnos a todas las atracciones debemos empezar ahora.

- ¡Yeah¡Atracciones!- Eiji dejó el dinero en la mesa y salió del local, con Sakuno tomada de la mano. Ryoma los siguió con las manos en los bolsillos, planeando ya en su pequeña cabeza métodos para recuperar la atención de Sakuno. Cuando vio como Eiji le apuntaba a la joven emocionado todos los Juegos Mecánicos, supo que sería una larga tarde. - ¡Probemos primero con algo suave!

* * *

-¿¡A esto le llamas suave?!- Exclamó completamente asustado el joven Príncipe, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía al caer nuevamente en aquellas repentinas bajadas del Boomerang. **(N/A: El Boomerang es un juego parecido al del Ciclón o Montaña Rusa, pero la diferencia es que este tiene dos extremos, y cuando se llega al segundo, hacen el mismo circuito pero el carro va para atrás… ¡Te vas de espaldas¡Es horrible! . … Y por cierto el asiento es de a tres y Sakuno va al medio)** De forma inconsciente se sujetó a la mano de Sakuno, que realmente no lo tomó en cuenta ya que estaba demasiado ocupada aguantando el vértigo y manteniendo sus ojos cerrados… aunque eso era peor.

- ¡Miren¡Sin manos!- Alardeó el pelirrojo. Justo ahora el enorme carro pasaba por una voltereta y todos estaban de cabeza. Eiji era uno de los pocos que lo estaba pasando en grande. De repente la velocidad empezó a disminuir y Sakuno abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse con el cielo hermosamente despejado… ¿Pero por qué no se veía otra cosa?

- ¡Ahora nos iremos de espaldas!- Sakuno y Ryoma se pusieron instantáneamente azules, y cuando sintieron como se desplazaban poco a poco hacia atrás sus rostros cambiaron a verde y presionaron más su agarre de manos.

- ¡Quiero bajarme!- El grito de Sakuno se perdió en el aire, y Ryoma sólo apretaba los dientes mientras que con su brazo temblando sujetaba su preciada gorra blanca. Luego de unos interminables segundos el recorrido acabó.

- ¿Ya terminó?- Preguntó Eiji con ganas de más, y cuando sintió como el seguro era quitado suspiró resignado- ¿Te ha gustado Saku…?- Frente a sus bonitos ojos azules estaba Sakuno con la mirada perdida hacia el frente. - ¿Sakuno?- Pasó su mano frente al rostro de la chica, pero ésta no reaccionaba, giró un poco su vista y vio que Ryoma estaba en igual condiciones- ¿Están bien?- Ambos asintieron sin mirarlo, y Eiji reparó en como los dos no soltaban su mano. Frunció levemente el ceño aunque todo era fingido porque el plan funcionaba- Sakuno ¿Por qué no tomaste mi mano?- La joven lo miró confundida y Eiji señaló el agarre. Sakuno se sonrojó de inmediato.

- ¡Gomen!No me había dado cuenta!- Rápidamente se apartó y salió del juego, seguida de Ryoma, quien venía con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro.

- ¡Ahora subámonos a éste!- Ryoma y Sakuno tragaron duro. Eiji apuntaba a (Inserte nombre), y éste se caracterizaba por tener centenares y centenares de metros de alto, en donde tú te subías y llegabas a la cima en minutos, para luego bajar en picada en menos de un segundo.- ¡Vamos Nya!- Asintieron con pesar e hicieron cola… una muy larga por cierto. Eiji suspiró impaciente, y al ver que les quedaba un buen rato decidió entablar conversación.- ¿Después a cuál subiremos?

- A algo no tan movido por favor- Rogó Sakuno sintiendo aún los efectos del Boomerang.

- Me da lo mismo- Respondió Ryoma con indiferencia, aunque por dentro tenía los mismos deseos que la joven.

- ¡Kamikaze!- Sakuno y Ryoma voltearon la cabeza para el lugar donde apuntaba Eiji… y sintieron un escalofrío en la espalda. **(N/A: El Kamikaze es un juego con dos largas cabinas, una al lado de la otra como si fueran brazos. Su movimiento es como el Barco Pirata, sólo que en éste puedes llegar a estar de cabeza y regresas para delante o atrás… y estás un buen rato ahí .)**

- ¿Estás seguro… Eiji?

- ¡Claro, Nya!- Sakuno suspiró resignada, y mientras la cola avanzaba no despegó la vista del juego, tratando de imaginarse ella misma dentro de aquella máquina… y de repente vio como un niño salía de una de las cabinas con el rostro verde para después largarse a vomitar.

- Eh….- Sakuno inconscientemente se agarró a la camisa roja de Eiji, tiritando. El pelirrojo volteó al sentir el tacto, y vio a Sakuno acurrucada en su espalda. Sus ojos se suavizaron.

- ¿Tienes miedo Sakuno-chan?- Sakuno levantó la vista y asintió. Eiji se volteó completamente y le abrazó.

– Si quieres vamos ahora a otro más tranquilo- Le sugirió con el timbre de voz suave y comprensivo.

- Eres una cobarde- Ryoma se golpeó internamente. Así nunca conseguiría el cariño de Sakuno, pero es que su orgullo no le permitía más, estando entre tanto público.

- Lo sé…- Susurró la joven, y el príncipe bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

- Mejor vamos a otro…. ¿Qué tal…¡Ése!- Sin esperar respuesta Eiji tomó en brazos a Sakuno y la llevó corriendo a hacer cola al juego. Ryoma fue menos animoso, pero secretamente lanzaba cuanta maldición sabía a su sempai, por ser tan fácilmente abierto.

- ¿Éste está mejor no?- Escuchó que le preguntaba Eiji a Sakuno cuando los alcanzó.

- Etto… si, gracias Eiji… pero ya puedes bajarme- Agregó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¡Woops¡Gomen, Nya!- La bajó delicadamente, y Ryoma soltó el aire que tenía contenido.

- Es su turno- Aviso un encargado del juego. El trío avanzó ansioso (Ryoma está ansioso, sólo que su carita no lo muestra) para encontrarse más adelante con una muchacha, vistiendo el uniforme del Parque.** (N/A: El siguiente juego es el Black Hold, donde te subes en una balsa y te arrojas dentro de un tubo que hace muchas vueltas… lo entretenido es que como está todo oscuro no sabes cuando la balsa se desvía )**

- Éste es el Black Hold, en donde de a parejas se subirán en esta balsa y…

- Pero nosotros somos tres- Interrumpió Eiji. La señorita los quedó mirando y suspiró.

- Como dos de ellos son un poco más pequeños, creo que se podrán acomodar- Eiji sonrió complacido

- Ahora, no deben sacar las manos ni pies de la balsa, ya que cuando bajen irán a una velocidad no riesgosa, pero de todos modos es peligroso que lo intenten. Ahora por favor acomódense- Eiji fue el primero que subió, y Sakuno se sentó tras este, enlazando sus brazos en el pecho del titular acrobático y colocando sus piernas a los costados de éste, para así ganar más espacio. Ryoma se sentó al final y se posicionó igual que Sakuno, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos, cosa que los sonrojó a ambos.

- Espero que lo disfruten- Los tres fijaron su mirada en el agujero negro que tenían delante, y la muchacha con un pie les dio impulso para que la balsa se adentrara en las profundidades de aquella oscura travesía. Eiji gritó de emoción cuando su transporte bajó en picada, mientras Sakuno se aferraba más a su sempai y sentía como de repente la balsa se desviaba. Ryoma no ponía mucha atención al recorrido, ya que estaba más concentrado en sentir el calor de la joven en su pecho. A lo lejos divisaron la salida, pero lo que no se esperaban es que cayeran de lleno en una pequeña poza.

- ¡Nya, Nya, Nya¡No quiero agua!- Muy tarde, la balsa cayo de lleno a la poza, quizás no se hundieron, pero saltó gran cantidad de agua y quedaron bastante empapados.

- ¡Agua no¡Nya!- Los tres se levantaron y fueron a la salida. Eiji se puso en cuatro patitas y se sacudió entero. Sakuno dejó de preocuparse por su ropa y embelesada observó aquel acto tan tierno de su sempai. Ryoma por otro lado vio furioso el rostro ido de la joven y sin pensarlo si quiera la tiró del brazo para quedar a simples milímetros para darle un beso a la castaña...

* * *

**Y hasta aquí lo dejare muajajajajaja bueno y como les dije arriba les dejare este one shot en forman de disculpas por demorarme tanto en actualizar y aquí vamos espero que sea de su agrado **

**Pero antes les diré que el lugar es el campamento que tuvo Seigaku antes de la final con el Rikkai tienen su edad correspondientes,etc.**

_**-Resumen-**_

Sakuno tiene una gran misión que desearía no tener pero tenia que hacerlo entonces tomo valor y entro a la habitación** (recuerden que soy mala con los resúmenes así que mejor léanlo no es tan aburrido creo yo :D)**

_Sakuno Ryuzaki y Seigaku,humor (creo)_

Era muy temprano en la mañana y ella caminaba por los fríos pasillos con dirección a la habitación de los titulares de Seigaku. Su abuela le pidió,mejor dicho,le ordeno que fuera a despertarlos porque ella tenia asuntos que hacer.

Ya estaba frente de la puerta respiro profundo para poner su mano en la perilla y girarla a la habitación y vio dormir a todos los titulares en una fila así que empezó por orden el primero era Momo.

-Etto momo-chan-sempai...despierte-al parecer Momo estaba profundamente dormido y soñaba con hamburguesas ya que babeaba mas de lo normal-despierte-Sakuno acerco su mano para mover al chico levemente pero este tomo su mano y se la puso en la boca como si fuera una de sus hamburguesas,pero lo raro era que no se la mordía solo la sujetaba con sus manos y la presionaba con sus labios,después de un rato momo soltó la mano de la chica para acomodarse en otra posición.-mejor sigo de largo-dijo mientras le pasaba una gota por la nuca.

El siguiente era Tezuka al cual escucho murmurar algo muy bajo-...no bajen la guardia...-Sakuno suspiro y otra gota se escurrió por su nuca,que no descansaba ni en sus sueños? lo dejo pasar porque le daba nervios despertar al capitán.

El que venia era Eiji que se veía un poco triste al dormir,entonces Sakuno se acerco pero en un rápido movimiento Eiji la estaba abrazando mientras murmuraba levemente Daigoro,la chica de la vergüenza se sonrojo.Y escucho un ruido,mejor dicho otro murmullo-...no bajen la guardia...-la chica miro asesinamente a el capitán que tranquilamente dormía sin sus lente.

Siguió avanzando mientras saltaba a kaidoh y Inui,le daba miedo acercarles llego donde estaba Oishi y Fuji ambos estaban quietos y relajados,bueno Oishi parecía tener una pesadilla donde corría de aquí a aya preocupándose de sus compañeros lo sabia porque murmuraba regaños y movía levemente sus pies,en cambio Fuji precia un ángel con su sonrisa sádica pero encantadora decidió no molestarlos Oishi podría alterarse y despertar de mala forma y Fuji se veía muy lindo.

Y llego al ultimo,Ryoma el cual parecía necesitar mucho a su gato Karupin,no lo iba a molestar que pasaría si se enojara con ella y le era mas indiferente de lo que ya era entonces recordó algo,su abuela le dio una bocina **(no se como se llamas esas cosas que usan en los estadios y que suenan muy fuerte,solo pensemos que es pequeño cabe en un bolsillo y suena fuerte)** la saco de su bolsillo y lo hizo sonar todos despertaron de golpe pero al menos despertaron y ya había cumplido su misión.

Mas tarde allí estaba Sakuno colgando las sabanas de los chicos que inexplicablemente se mojaron con ese susto que les dio al despertar.

* * *

**ese fue mi disculpas le di un toque infantil a los chicos en el final,espero que les aya gustado perdonen las faltas de ortografia nos vemos en el prox. cap.**

**bye nya!**


End file.
